The Magic Games
by Lillian Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: A cross over of Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter. Also a bit of Kane Chronicles to add more magic so to say. Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lillian is my OC. Enjoy! ON HAITUS!
1. The World of Magic

**_Lillian's P.O.V._**

It was a normal morning… for the most part. Percy sighed, it's been so calm since the Titian war. We were in the cabin, it was so quiet… until Grover came knocking. Percy opened the door "Hey G-man!" he said. "Meeting at the dinning pavillian in five minutes," Grover ran off to tell others. "Great," I mumbled as Percy closed the door. "Comme on Lilly. Let's go," he said. I sighed and put down my book. I followed Percy out the door and to the dinning pavillian.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&&*()Slight time skip! #%% #$^$&^*(&(*)(_%$~! #$#^$%^^& %$%%$%*(&&*()%%^*$

Everyone sat down at their cabin's table. Chiron called for everyones attention. "This year we will be teaming up with the H.A.F.M.**(Hawiian Academey of Fine Magic: that's were Lilly goes when she's not at camp) **To compete in the first ever Magic Games!" he said. Mumurs spread though the pavillion like a wildfire. "There is two other schools competing," he spoke over the mumurs "The Brooklyn House and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarty." Somepeople laughed at the name including Percy, I rolled my eyes. "Hogwarts will be hosting to event. When and if I say your name please stand up," Chiron continued "Thallia and Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Lillian Anderson, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di'Angelo, Clarlise la Rue, Pipper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang,..." Chiron mentioned about twenty other names. "You must pack, and get ready to leave tomorrow." Chiron dimissed us. I ran full speed back to the cabin, Percy was about ten feet behide me. I got there first and closed the door on Percy. I stuck my tunge out at him and went to pack. "La la la la la la la de da!" I sang as I ran around to get my stuff together.

! #$%^&*()(*&&^%$# !~! #$#$%&*(*()*()Time skip $%^^&(%^*$^#%^%^*&*$&&*^&%%^# $% %# $

I woke up to Percy shaking me awake. I accendentily slaped him in the face. "He he he?" I fake laughed. "Let's go!" he said. We got our bags and went in front of the Big House. There stood a giant carriage with chariots attached to the front with pegsi. There was a chariot for each god and goddess. "Climb abourd and we'll get going." Chiron annoucnced everyone got on. Inside the carriage there were tons of seats and a places to put our lugage. I kept my backpack and got out my demigod friendly ipod and laptop. Almost everyone has a phone, laptop or tablet, and music playing device. I was listening to 'Eyes Open', I love that song. Percy and Annabeth sat across from me. The students from the academey came on, I didn't pay atention to who. "Guess who?" someone asked and covered my eyes. "Geez Camaron. You scared me." I replied. he sat down next to me. I asked "Are any of my siblings coming?" while putting away my laptop. "Just Jake." he awnsered.

"Oh yea! No Jason for who knows how long!"

Jason looked at me. "Not you, my brother." I explained. He nodded.

! #$%$%$%$%$%$%& $%^&TIME SKIP! $ #%$^$%*%&(# $%!#$%^$&^*((&(#$%^ #^%$&^&^*&(*()

We were almost there. Chiron insturcted the senior conslures to pick a sibling and meet by the front of the carriage. "Let's go Lilly." Percy said. Camaron gave me a questioning glance, I shrugged. When we go to the front Chiron handed out bags to everyone up there. "Change into these." he said and pointed to changing rooms. I peeked in the bag I saw a coktail sweetheart neakline seagreen dress. I gasped, I usally didn't like dresses but this one was beatiful. I put it on, everyone reported to Chiron again. "When we land you people are going to be in th charriots, so go out." Chiron motioned for us to go. I followed Percy to the Posiden charriot. I saw Hogwarts in the distance getting closer, closer, closer. I could see students coming out of the school. We slowly desended. We landed, luckly not on the lake. The campers and students on the carriage filed off, as well as us on the charriots. A limo came driving up. I automatically thought it was Brooklyn House, and it was. Everyone that was on the lawn filed into the school. Ron, Hermione, and Harry waited for me to catch up. Even though they were a year older then me we were still friends. "Hi guys." I said to them when I caught up.


	2. Into The School

_**Leo's**** P.O.V.**_

About 40 feet in front of Percy, Annabeth and I, Lilly was talking to Reyna. "When did Reyna get here?" I asked. "I was wondering that to." Percy awnsered. Then Annabeth mumbled, "Recently." Lilly pointed in our direction, waved to Ryena and caught up to three people from Hogwarts. "Hi guys," Reyna voiced. "Hey ya!" I said, and she gave me a hug. Annabeth gave us a questioning glance. "You didn't tell them?" Reyna asked. I awnsered, "Just Lilly." She nodded. "Lillian Elizabeth Cameryn Anderson! Get over here!" Percy yelled. Lilly started cursing in another languge I didn't reconize. Lilly spun on her heels and walked over to us. "Yes Percy?" she asked. "Do you any thing about Reyna and Leo?" he questioned. Her eyes widened and she made sure her hair was in place. "Well I do know something but they promise not to tell1" she said and skipped happily on her way. Annabeth grabbed her arm, "Well what is it?" Lilly glanced at me, I nodded. "Reyna-and-Leo-are-dating!" she said quickly and caught up with her friends. We entered the castle looking school.

Chiron stood waiting for us away from the door were he kids in robes were going in. He quikly did a roll call. About 10 feet to our right stood the group from the Brooklyn House. "We'll being going in first. Going in by cabin, so 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, then 20. Any questions?" he asked. Nobody rasied their hand. Chiron lead us to the other side of the room the kids were in. We stopped in front of double doors. The doors opened up and he sent in cabin 1, then cabin 3, and so on.

_**Percy's**_** P.O.V.**

I stood next to Lilly while we waited to go in. She checked her hair for the second time in 10 minutes. Thallia and Jason went in. "What the Hades?" Lilly wisphered after the whole room light up. "Cabin 1 Zeus," Thallia said from inside. Chiron motioned us to go ahead in. Lilly took a deep breath and followed me in. We walked up on to the stage. Lilly sommonded water, coming in from the doors we came in. I made a hurricane form, then they disappeared. "Cabin 3, Poseidon," Lilly said. We then sat down, at a random table like Chiron told us to. She went to the same table Jason was at, Gryffindor table appearently what it is called. I followed her as she sat down next to Jason and across from the people she was walking with before. "Jason what was that yellow flash?" Lilly asked. "Lightniging of course. What was that clear stuff and the spinning clouds?"

"Don't get smart with me mister."

"I'm a son of the Big Three."

"No way!" she said sarcasticaly, "Me too."

"Stop it!" I yelled, "Thank you!" I sat down next to my sister. Both Lilly and Jason glared at me. "What?" I asked, Jason turned away and Lilly rolled her eyes."The Athena cabin" she wisphered in my ear. I wanted to slap her. Annabeth and Brooke **(i have a friend named brooke so if you are reading this brooke there you go)** a friend of Lilly's. She moved to sit with her friends Brooke, Angel daughter of Aphrodite and Liana daughter of Apollo. **(Those are transformersfangirl's charaters, but i know her and she let me...)**

Brooke's eyes were darting around the room. Chiron, some old guy, and some middle aged guy now stood on stage. "Wizards. Heroes. Magicians. Welcome. For those of you who don't know I'm Professor Dumbledore." the old guy said. "I am Chiron. Activities Director and trainer of heroes at Camp Half-Blood." he said. "I am Amos Kane." the other guy said. "Magians? Who in Hades would want to be a magian?!" I asked Annabeth a little to loud. Lilly shook her head,she's two years younger than me but is way better at somethings.

_**Sadie's P.O.V.**_

I walked over to the boy who said 'who would want to be a magian?', Cater was tring to stop me. "Excuse me?" I said, "Did you just insult me?" A girl with black hair told the boy I was confronting "Percy you don't know when to shut the Hades up, do you?" This Percy guy grimiced at her, "No he doesn't. He also lost the last of his brain cells. Right Seaweed Brain?" the girl sitting next to him with blonde hair and gray eyes said. "True that." muttered the black haired girl. "Sadie let it go!" Cater said exasperated. I shock my head. Percy than muttered, "Lillian Elizabeth Cameryn Anderson, stay out of this. Please!"

"Never!"

"You shall!"

"Concedering that you call me Lillian TWICE... na I'm good,"

''There is no winning with you. And yes girl, yes I did." Percy muttered.


	3. New Demigods

_**Annabeth's**** P.O.V.**_

After a huge feast and small talk with some students I met Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely. Then Percy, Lilly, Cameron, Leo, Ryena, and I walked back to the carriage which changed in a billiding with replicas of cabins from camp, but a little smaller. There were only the numbers that were needed. Cameron went with Lilly and Percy, as well as Lilly's twin brother Jake. Ryena stayed with the Ares cabin. I walked with the rest of my siblings that came to our cabin.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, it felt like 2 seconds that I was sleeping. When I woke up I put on my orange camp t-shirt and pulled on some jeans. I walked out of the cabin seeing Lilly on the steeps of cabin 3 with Percy, Jake and Cameron joking around. Lilly was wearing the usally for her, field hockey sweatshirt, jean capris and hair in a ponytail. Lilly didn't see me coming, probally listing to music. "Hey Annabeth!" Jake said cheerfully. As a group we walked to breakfast. "Um Lilly... what does N.A.I.D. stand for?" I asked. "North American Island Divtion. What else?" she responed.

**_Harry's P.O.V._**

A group of demigods walked in and I instanly reconized Lilly. They took a seat. Chiron called, "Heroes! To the lake, I will explian there." **(Sorry his p.o.v. is so short I want to be with the demigods now,.)**

_**Lillian's P.O.V.**_

Percy was talking to Nico, I was talking to Annabeth and Brooke about the mystery of Amelia Earheart and the best theary. Someone from behind me tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around coatiously turned around. The creepy son of Hades stood behind me. "What the Hades Mordecia!" I shouted. " Now the gods agreed to meet us here with some demigods who will be joining us," Chiron stated. A black sphere rose from the ground, a blue one from the lake, and a white one decened from the sky.

One by one the gods arrived in their own way, representing their relm. Soon all the gods were here. Four pegusi decended from the sky. I saw two of my 'mortal' friends Abigail and Lois. They were wearing their field hockey jerserys. "Young demigods!" Zeus anuncced, "These demigods will be joing you." The pegusi landed. "The first demigod is," Chiron looked at a roster, "A child of Zeus. Thallia and Jason come up here." Thallia and Jason came up to the front. "Yes, Abigail Peterson, daughter of Zeus." Abigail walked towrads the two demigods. There was also Lois Altisa daughter of Aphrodite, Jared Collman son of Iris, Michael Robertos son of Ares, Kenzie Thomas daughter of Demeter, Ella Rigerman daughter of Dionysus, and Serena Daniels daughter of Apollo.

All the demigods went back into breakfast. All the gods left accept my dad, Poseidon. Dad must have called for Percy because he walked over to dad. I walked back into the school. The desire to eavesdrop, but I didn't look back. I heard the voices of dad and Percy. I slipped into the Great Hall hopefully unseen. Percy and dad were coming to the door, I sprited over to were Abby, Lois and Brooke sat chating. "Hey guys!" I sat down hopefully sounding hopeful. As I sat down my dad and Percy came in, I tried to act cassual. Keyword: tried. We were soon deep in conversation about what the best sport is.

"It's clearly field hockey!" Lois protested.

"I agree!" piggybacked Abby.

"No! It's gymnastics!" Brooke argued.

"What do you think Emma?" asked Abby.

"Who's Emma?" Brooke questioned.

Abby pointed to me, "Her!"

"You didn't know that she was undercover AS Emma."

"Then what is her name then?"

"Lillian Elizabeth Cameryn Anderson!" percy voice boomed from behind me. I scowled at the use of name. I ahte when people call me a) Lillian b)Lillian Elizabeth c) Lillian Elizabeth Cameryn, or d) Lillian Elizabeth Cameryn Anderson.

"That's her name!" Brooke answered cheerfully.

I turned to my brother and saw my dad standing behind him. "Yes?" I asked still mad at him for the use of my full name. "Dad told me some thing about you I diddn't know." he answered quietly. "Care to explain how you failed a test when you are a genius?"

"Nope. Not really, I'm in the middle of a debate." I turned around and told my friends, "ALL OF THEM!"

They all glared at me. "You can't blame me I'm great at all, I like all." I said plainly. Abby shruged. Then the daughter of Athena said, "Makes sence to me."

"Excatly!"

"Lillian!" someone said in the room.

**Ok there it is finally! Anways I'll have Lillian's story up after this is over. I'll probally do a guide to all my charaters. See ya!**


	4. First Task

**From now on it's in Lillian's p.o.v. just because I feel like it.**

My eyes widened. Only a few people used my full name. It was Chiron, I sighed. "I have two things to ask of you." he said.

"Ok,"

"The first task is a musical related one," my face light up, "I would like you in charge of."

I smiled, "I'll do it."

"Good, and the second thing is that there are 4 more demigods that came. I need you to train them."

"Ok, who are their parents?"

"A daughter of Nike, a daughter of Dionysus, a daughter of Athena, and a daughter of Hecate."

"When should I start?"

"Tomorrow, you may go back."

I walked back to my seat. As soon as I sat down Dumbledore started to speak, "The first task in the Magic Games is a music related one. According to this paper, each group needs to make a music video with 8 songs that describe the team. A group of at least 8 people need in it, sing and dancing... well the people who are not singing. The appointed person in charge for Hogwarts is... Hermione Granger!"

Everyone clapped. She went up to the stage where all the 'presidents' would stand. "From the Academy and camps Lillian Anderson!" Dumbledore said, I walked up and stood next to Hermione. "And finally from Brooklyn House... Sadie Kane!" he concluded. She was the one who yelled at Percy. Everyone was dismissed from breakfast.

"Wow, Lilly! You got it and not and Apollo camper!" Jake excliamed. "What can I say, natural leader and musical genuis," I repiled. I ran to cabin 3, grabbed my Ipod and notebook, then headed for the lake. _"Hi Lilly" _a voice said in my head. _"What do you want?"_ I asked, _"Which sibling?" _

_"Me! Your favorite twin in the world!" a_wnsered.

_"Yea... right."_

_"So, I was wondering if I could-"_

_"If it will end this conversation, yes you can be director for the video." _I interupted.

**The next day**

I woke up earlier than usally. I pulled on my orange camp t-shirt and jean shorts. I opened my bag. "No, no, no!" I screamed. "What's going on?" Percy asked.

"My clip, pen, and bracelet was stolen!" I yelled.

"So what?" Jake asked.

"So what?! Those were the ones that transformed into my wepons. I'm training people today!"

Jake looked through his stuff. He hand the over. I glared at him and rushed out the door to the "arena". "Where were you Lillian?" Chiorn asked. "Couldn't find my stuff." I awnsered. He walked away.

i took a deep breath. "So, I'm Lilly. I'll be training you. And You 4 are?" I asked.

The blonde haired girl stepped forward, "I'm Jessica, daughter of Athena."

Another blonde haired girl stepped forward, "I'm Taylor, daughter of Hecate."

"I'm Katie, daughter of Dionysus." a brown haired girl said.

"I'm Marrisa, daughter of Nike." a sandy haired girl said.

"Down to bisiness. You have a sorwd or spear or something?" I asked. They all shock their heads. "Follow me!" I said cheerfully. We headed for the storage area. I brought out a assortment of wepons for them to try out. Once they found what they wanted we walked back to the arena. When I got there I saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Percy. "what do you want?" I asked half anoined. "Well, I've come to help. They," Percy pointed to the wizards, "Wanted to see what's going on."

"Idea!" I screamed, "I duel Percy. Both group cans see, the trainiees and wizards." I pulled my clip out of my hair, pen out of pocket, and braclet off my wrist. Percy pulled out Riptide. Everyone gave me questioning glances. After a few seconds my cilp turned into a sword, and sheathed it. My pen turned into a bow staff, which I strapped to my back. I slid my braclet ack on, I would use it just in case.

Percy came at me with Riptide. Quickly I grapped my bow staff, which was celestial bronze and deflected the attack. After about ten minutes Percy gave up. "How does it feel to lose to your younger sister?" I asked. Then the ground rumbled underneth.


	5. Earthquake?

Still Lillian's P.O.V.

The storage unit fell on someone. Through the noise I yelled, "Jessica! Get Chiron! NOW!" Jessica ran without hesitation. I looked around to see where everyone else was. "Lillian! Over here!" Percy yelled waving his arms wildly like the Seaweed Brain that he is. Jessica came back with Annabeth, Brooke, and Chiron. I instinctively ran over to Percy, flipping over the big gap in the ground. I landed perfectly and started to run again.

"Yea Percy?" I asked when I got over to him. He pointed to the pile of wood. "Hello? Anyone in there?" I asked. I hand came up from under neath the wood. "Ahhhh!" I screamed.I glared at a laughing Percy. He started moving the derbis away. I morphed in to my 'special animal', a white tiger. I started to claw at the wood. Percy started freaking out. I morphed back. I smiled at him.

"Anybody hurt?" Chiron asked after the two sons a Hades closed the hole. Everyone shook ther heads. Percy was still freaking out from the white tiger. I went to find Jake because I was helping him with something important.

Brooke followed me. "Yes Brooke?" I asked. "Your going to do something with Jake, right?"

I nodded, "Come along Brooke-lyn-e-poo-bear-chow-young lady-trout!"

**A/n: Ha Brooke! Brooke you are a good friend to!**

Brooke scowled at the use of her 'nickname' Jake and I made. We walked awhile in silance. When we got to Cabin three I walked in. Brooke didn't come. "Come on Brooke!" I said. She gave in and came. Jake was sitting on his bed with back torwads us. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jump about five feet. "Did you hear us come in?" I asked. "No. Now get out!" he awnsered. "Two campers can't be alone in a cabin!" I said as he pushed me out the door. I knew he was going to aske Brooke out, I just knew. I went to find Abby or Lois while pondering on what was going on. Percy passed me, I grabbed his arm. "Jake and Brooke are alone in the cabin. I have no clue what is going on." I told him. He gave me a thumbs up and jogged off.

There was a big crowed of campers by the lake. "What's going on?" I asked as I ran up.

**A/n: There, done. FINALLY! Enjoy!**


End file.
